


You're The Spring To My Smile

by hobo69



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, i love soonhoon so much it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobo69/pseuds/hobo69
Summary: Soonyoung thought he looked so relaxed like that, with his mouth slightly agape and his eyelashes almost brushing his cheekbones. He kinda wanted to stop time, even if for just a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello :) hopefully this will be the end of my long ass writer's block, and it's also my first kpop fic, so yep, i hope i did smth decent  
> I actually wanted to post this on my birthday (that was january 3rd) but i had classes and shit, but i'm posting it before january ends, and i consider that a success lol  
> hope you like my self indulgent piece of writing :))  
> PS: if there're any mistakes please forgive me, cause i didn't proof it and i probably won't, sorry <3

Soonyoung woke up to the feeling of soft breathing caressing his collarbones, a mop of messy, light brown hair obstructing most of his view. He blinked his eyes slowly, looking around the room while he waited for sleep to leave him completely. The room was softly illuminated by the early morning sunrays which filtered through the curtains, giving everything an air of stillness and peace. Soonyoung moved the arm he had been wrapping around his lover’s waist to lightly caress his back with the tip of his fingers, dragging them up slowly and making the fabric of Jihoon’s shirt bunch up, until he reached the short, soft hairs of his undercut. He leaned back a little on his pillow, taking in Jihoon’s sleeping face while he could; while Jihoon couldn’t shy away from his gaze. Soonyoung thought he looked so relaxed like that, with his mouth slightly agape and his eyelashes almost brushing his cheekbones. He kinda wanted to stop time, even if for just a while.

If he thought about it, Soonyoung couldn’t remember when the last time they were like that was. He really had missed morning cuddles with Jihoon, like, _a lot_. He had been busy at the studio, practicing from early morning till late at night, and Jihoon had been in a similar situation, the approach of the deadline of the new album’s first demo turning him into a much stressed and very tired ball of fluff. But finally, _finally_ , they got a break from their hectic schedule, and the rest of the group – _god bless them-_ had decided to go out somewhere else and, not so subtly, give them some time alone. Soonyoung felt so very grateful as he leaned to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead, even more when Jihoon wrinkled his nose in the cutest way possible and made his stomach do that weird flip it did every time he was around the brown haired boy.

Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open and he stretched his body lazily until he caught Soonyoung staring. He froze, like he always did when that happened, and Soonyoung just gave him a shameless, extra-sweet smile. An irritated expression took over Jihoon’s face, and he groaned and turned away from his boyfriend, making the latter laugh.

"Aigoo, how many times have I told you to _stop_ doing that? It’s so creepy.", Jihoon’s voice was raspy from sleep and muffled by the pillow, but Soonyoung could still make out the embarrassment hidden in it.

"But you’re so _cute_ , you can’t possibly blame _me!",_ Soonyoung wrapped both his arms around the younger boy’s waist, eliminating any distance between them.

"Shut up,", Jihoon looked at him over his shoulder, bending his arm awkwardly to cover his mouth "you’re too loud, it’s too damn early and I would like to sleep like ten more hours, _thank you very much."_

Soonyoung tried to tell Jihoon how boring he was but the palm over his lips wouldn’t let him, so he did the most reasonable thing and licked a wet stripe across said palm. Jihoon squealed in disgust, pushing his face away and trying to wrestle himself free, with close to none success. The wrestling turned into tickling which turned into Jihoon shifting violently on the bed to get away for his boyfriend’s attacks. They stopped after Jihoon elbowed Soonyoung rather _hard_ on the stomach, the black haired boy huffing and whining about how mean he was, earning a loud burst of laughter from his boyfriend. They were both more than a little breathless and completely awake, so Soonyoung took the chance to enjoy the warmth of the moment, burying his nose in his boyfriend’s soft locks and taking a deep breath.

All remained pure and innocent until Jihoon moved back against his chest, subtly pushing his ass flush against the other’s groin. Suddenly Soonyoung remembered just _how much time_ it had been since they were actually _alone_.

All he could see in his position were Jihoon’s nape, one ear -both equally red- and the line of his shoulders, one of them exposed and looking much too tempting thanks to the oversized shirt – _Soonyoung’s_ shirt- the smaller boy was wearing. Soonyoung felt his mouth going dry, his heart hammering in his chest due to the tension that had suddenly flooded the room, his mind quickly providing him with very vivid images of past similar situations, which seemed much too far away to his liking. He didn’t waste any more time, immediately leaning down to place a chaste peck on his boyfriend’s nape, licking lightly over the spot afterwards. Jihoon stiffened and shuddered, a small sound catching in his throat, and Soonyoung already felt like he was gonna combust. Jihoon always started like this, all tense and quiet and Soonyoung _loved_ every part of taking him apart.

He attacked Jihoon’s neck with more intent, giving it open mouthed kisses, nipping and licking the pale skin there, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to rip little breathy sounds from the younger boy. Soonyoung moved his lips to the side of Jihoon’s neck, biting a little more harshly on the juncture between neck and shoulder, eliciting a surprised moan from the other. He moved one of his hands from his lover’s waist, following the length of his arm to intertwine their fingers together, firstly having to separate Jihoon’s hand from where he had been clutching the sheets. Soonyoung continued kissing everywhere he could reach, his lips tingling with the feeling Jihoon’s warm skin left on them. Jihoon apparently couldn’t help the little sounds occasionally escaping his lips nor the way his body shuddered, his breathing all over the place already, and Soonyoung’s self-control was at its breaking point.

"I’ve missed you so much, _Jihoonie_.", he whispered, his voice raspy and low with arousal, his hips moving almost at their own accord against the younger boy’s ass. It should have been embarrassing to Soonyoung how hard he already was, but he couldn’t care less, not with the way his words and actions made Jihoon turn around and smash their lips together in a bruising kiss.

There were certain things Jihoon did that showed just how passionate he actually was, and kissing was _definitely_ one of them, if you asked Soonyoung. He kissed with intent, but not hurriedly; his lips sliding against Soonyoung’s easily and without pause, his tongue taking complete control inside the taller’s mouth, exploring every corner and teasing all the right places to have Soonyoung melting against his body. Jihoon had his fingers tangled in Soonyoung’s hair, tugging to move his boyfriend’s head however he wanted as the other followed eagerly, digging his own trembling fingers on the smaller boy’s hips.

It was when Jihoon sucked hard on his tongue, making this breathy, delighted sound as he did so that Soonyoung decided he was way too hard and had zero patience left. He unwillingly parted from Jihoon’s mouth, quickly pushing him on his back as he himself towered over him. Jihoon looked up at him with a mildly surprised expression, his hair even messier than before and his face flushing a pretty pink color. Soonyoung felt something in his chest squeezing and wondered how someone could look _so cute_ when flushed. He, in comparison, looked like a wet tomato when he sweated. But it didn’t really matter, not with the way Jihoon looked at him with so much emotion and desire in his eyes, his breathing erratic and his dick as hard as Soonyoung’s as it brushed against his hip.

Soonyoung wanted to say something, but he knew it was too soon to get emotional and Jihoon would probably shut him up if he got all corny on him anyway. So he just leaned back down to join their lips once again, Jihoon easily wrapping his arms around his neck and opening his legs to make room for him to fit in. They kissed until they ran out of breath, Soonyoung immediately moving down to kiss along Jihoon’s jaw, neck and what he could reach of his collarbones. The shirt was starting to become a nuisance so he scooted back a little to lift it up, only to get distracted with Jihoon’s pale stomach.

He threw the covers to pool at the end of the bed, shifting to lie down on his stomach and supported his weight on his elbows as he leaned down to lick a long stripe on his boyfriend’s flat belly. Jihoon gasped, his body twitching and his hands coming to hold tightly onto Soonyoung’s shoulders. Soonyoung looked up, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes and taking in his furrowed brows and bitten lips, the mere image sending a jolt of electricity along his spine. A playful smile formed on his face and he saw Jihoon swallow before he leaned back down to bite and suck at the smooth skin in front of him. He heard a deft thud –probably Jihoon throwing his head back on the pillow- as he continued to leave hickies all over his boyfriend’s torso, the latter whimpering lowly and gasping softly with every little thing the taller did to him. Every time Soonyoung’s mouth went a little too close to the waistband of his sweatpants Jihoon would tense up, his nails digging painfully on his boyfriend’s shoulders, and every single time Soonyoung would move his mouth back up. He could feel Jihoon getting frustrated, his fingers moving to thread in his hair and tug impatiently, urging him on, but Soonyoung wasn´t going to give in without a little fight.

"Soonyoung…", it was barely above a whisper, but Soonyoung heard it. He licked over one of Jihoon’s hipbones, scraping his teeth on the skin there, just to hear the smaller boy’s breathing hitch.

"What is it, _Jihoonie_?", he asked in an excessively sweet voice, accentuating the nickname even more just to spur the other.

_"Hurry up_.", Jihoon’s voice was strained, and Soonyoung felt the smile on his lips widening at the sound of it.

"Mmh? Why? We have all the time—"

Suddenly Soonyoung was looking at the top bunk, his breathing hitching after being knocked out of him, his vision swimming a little for being pushed down on the bed. Jihoon straddled his lap before he could understand what was happening and Soonyoung felt arousal pool in his stomach at the look of pure desire his boyfriend was giving him. The brown haired boy crawled a little over his body, leaning down on his elbows to cage Soonyoung head between them. Upon noticing Soonyoung ~~shocked~~ expression a wicked smile appeared on his face, that one that made the black haired boy feel completely helpless and utterly excited at the same time. When Jihoon leaned down to quickly peck him on the lips Soonyoung tried to follow, but effectively dropped back down when he felt the other’s ass rub against his crotch.

As Jihoon increased the speed in which he circled his hips Soonyoung’s fingers dug harder and harder on the other’s waist, probably leaving half moon marks all over the smooth skin. But Jihoon didn’t seem to mind, his attention completely occupied by his boyfriend’s neck, his mouth following the column of his throat as his hips kept undulating at a pace that left Soonyoung breathless and needy.

Cold air hit the heated skin of his neck when Jihoon sat back on his heels, an involuntary whimper escaping his lips at the loss of touch. Jihoon only stared down at him with a little smirk, making confusion cloud Soonyoung’s mind until he realized the smaller boy was tugging at his shirt insistently, wordlessly asking him to take it off. Soonyoung shoot up to a sitting position, quickly pulling his shirt over his head to discard it somewhere in the far corner of the room.  He went to take off Jihoon’s shirt too, but the other boy was already shirtless, the piece of clothing hanging from his fingers as he swung it above Soonyoung’s face. He let it drop, momentarily blinding his boyfriend and taking the chance to get off the bed, and pulled down the other’s sweatpants and underwear in one go.

When Soonyoung could see again he was confused for a solid two seconds until he spotted Jihoon kneeling on the floor between his legs, spreading his thighs apart with his warm hands. Jihoon looked at him with a little smile curving his pretty mouth, just enough time to have Soonyoung swallowing with quite some difficulty, before he leaned down to suck a mark on his right thigh. Soonyoung hissed, clutching the sheets with one hand and the shirt he was still holding with the other, his back arching as Jihoon’s mouth went higher. The brown haired boy continued to scatter red marks all over the inside of Soonyoung’s thighs, completely immersed in his task and well aware of the other boy’s desperate whining.

Soonyoung felt like begging already, his dick throbbing and his body boiling, all the muscles in his body tense with anticipation of whatever Jihoon had in mind for him. The brown haired boy’s tongue traced the line between hipbone and thigh, making the elder let out an involuntarily loud moan which he lightly laughed at. Soonyoung didn’t even have the time to feel embarrassed, because the next thing he knew was that Jihoon’s hand was loosely wrapped around his erection and his hot tongue was caressing the head of it. His whole body shuddered, his back forming a perfect bow and his throat working around a sound that never came out. Jihoon went lower, taking him halfway in his mouth and moving his tongue over the veins on the underside of his dick, his mouth hot and wet and _perfect_.

Jihoon started bobbing his head, stroking with his small hand what he wasn’t fitting in his mouth. Every time he went down a little more of his dick was engulfed by the wet heat, and Soonyoung felt a little closer and closer to tears. As his hips thrust up softly he decided to blame his oversensitivity to the time that had passed since they had done that kind of thing, his body reacting instinctively to the much missed contact his boyfriend so willingly was giving him. The feel of Jihoon’s thumb rubbing soothing circles on his hipbone broke him out of his trance, just then realizing that at some point he had buried his hand on his own hair, which he now was tugging quite harshly. He glanced down, catching Jihoon’s gaze and finding there a fondness which completely unfitted the situation but nonetheless stirred the fire inside him even more.

"You okay?", Jihoon’s voice was soft but rough, his hand stroking Soonyoung’s dick lazily as he licked his lips.

"Y-yeah.", his voice wavered as he tried to catch his breath, which proved to be difficult as Jihoon dug his thumb into the slit of his dick.

"Mmh, you sure? You sound a little out of it.", a devious smile curved Jihoon’s mouth as he rested his head on Soonyoung’s pelvis, his mouth right beside the base of his dick but not quite touching.

"You know it’s been a while." he tried to explain as he passed a hand through his messy hair, disarranging it even more if possible. "I’m a little…"

"Desperate?" Jihoon’s eyes shone at the prospect, his tongue coming out to trace his dick from base to tip just as Soonyoung was about to answer. He opted to nod instead, which seemed to please his boyfriend, his smile widening and his eyes crinkling.

"Do you think I could make you cry this time?", his voice was teasing and excited at the same time, his eyes catching perfectly the moment in which Soonyoung’s dick twitched in his hand.

Soonyoung choked on a sound as Jihoon dived down once again, this time going all the way to the base. The elder shook, his hands grabbing blindly until Jihoon intertwined the fingers of his unoccupied hand with his, the other settling easily in the smaller boy’s hair. He heard Jihoon take a deep breath before he felt his dick bumping with the back of his throat, something akin a sob escaping his mouth when his boyfriend swallowed around him. Jihoon’s throat continued constricting as he kept on swallowing, Soonyoung’s orgasm approaching much too fast. He tugged at Jihoon’s hair to get him off, but he didn’t budge. Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes and he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to fuck Jihoon’s mouth of pull off.

"J-Jihoon, _please…",_ Soonyoung’s voice sounded so desperate and raw to his own ears, but Jihoon did pull away, and again he didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

"Tell me what you want.", Jihoon was staring at him with intensity in his eyes, his breathing heavy as it tumbled out of his wet lips.

"I-I want to fuck you, _please Jihoonie_ , I need you so badly."

Moist lips crashed against his, the lingering taste of himself which they had making him groan. He grabbed Jihoon by the waist, turning their positions around once again and quickly removing the younger’s remaining clothes. He almost fell off the bed when reaching for the drawer where they kept the lube, eliciting a chuckle from both Jihoon and himself. Soonyoung thoughtfully coated his fingers, holding the back of one of Jihoon’s knee to spread his legs apart. The brown haired boy held his other leg up, exposing himself for his boyfriend to see. Soonyoung felt his throat going dry as he caught sight of Jihoon’s entrance, his heart jumping in his chest as he looked up and met eyes with him. The heat was no longer bearable.

With his middle finger he circled the other’s asshole, starting to push it in as soon as it began to twitch. He heard Jihoon gasping when he was down to the first knuckle, immediately looking up to check everything was fine. Jihoon was biting his lip, his brows furrowed as he stared intently at the point where Soonyoung’s finger disappeared in him. As he pushed his finger the rest of the way in he kept his eyes trained on the other’s face, enjoying every little reaction he got from him.

One finger turned into two, Jihoon gasping and throwing his head back as he started scissoring them inside him. When the third finger was in, Jihoon was panting like he just ran a marathon, his chest heaving with every breath and his skin shining with a light sheen of sweat. Soonyoung pushed his fingers further in, much deeper than before and expertly crooked them up, making Jihoon _fucking scream_ , his muscles rippling under his soft skin as he trembled. Soonyoung’s dick was so hard it hurt, but he still pushed his fingers there once more, keeping them there and rubbing against the small lump slowly. Jihoon sobbed and grabbed his wrist with bruising strength, his dick flushed and leaking against his belly and his face a mix of neediness and impatience as Soonyoung racked his eyes over him.

"Enough, just _hurry up_.", Jihoon’s voice was _wrecked_ , his mouth now permanently agape to draw in shaky breaths and his eyes glazed over as they bore onto him.

For a moment, Soonyoung just stared at him, internally debating on whether to tease his boyfriend for a little longer or just get on with it. The latter won at the end, because honestly Soonyoung was so weak for Jihoon, especially when he was so openly showing what he felt, both physically and emotionally. He finally pulled his fingers out, smiling apologetically at his boyfriend when he grimaced at the sensation, and leaned towards the drawer to get a condom only for a small hand to stop him halfway. Confused he looked up at Jihoon, who was avoiding his eyes, cheeks even rosier than before.

"Just-just like this is fine. Y-you don’t have to… if you want to…", Jihoon’s voice was barely above a whisper, his tone shy and uncertain and his eyes still averted.

"Are you sure?" Soonyoung just _had_ to ask, because honest to God he just got more turned on by the mere thought of going bare inside Jihoon. But he was a good boyfriend, so he softly grabbed the other’s chin in his hand, carefully turning his head to meet his eyes and look for any sign of discomfort or doubt in them.

What he got as response were soft lips against his, a pair of arms hooking behind his neck and pulling him down as one of Jihoon’s legs wrapped around his waist to push their bodies flush together. Their dicks rubbed together at the change of position, making them both groan into the kiss before Soonyoung pulled away to rearrange himself between Jihoon’s legs, his thighs supporting Jihoon’s owns. He grabbed his dick, rubbing the tip a few times against his boyfriend’s entrance, just to see him squirm one last time before he pushed in slowly. The head went in, swallowed by Jihoon’s constricting walls easily, the movement followed by the sound of their choked gasps.

Soonyoung knew Jihoon had little to no patience left, and he himself was nothing better, so he kept pushing in, stopping only when he bottomed out. He let out a strained breath and took the image in front of him in, Jihoon splayed out before him with his head thrown back and his neck bared, his hands clutching the pillow he was resting on as he swallowed around a moan. The elder leaned down, one hand at each side of Jihoon’s head to support his weight and brushed his lips softly on the tip of Jihoon’s nose. The younger boy’s eyes –which he had had tightly closed- fluttered open, meeting his gaze and smiling back at him, his hands moving to hold onto him, one on his bicep and the other on the side of his neck.

Their pace was slow at first, Soonyoung pulling halfway out before sliding in again. As Jihoon pulled him down for a kiss their breathing mingled together, their tongues meeting and gliding over lips and teeth as their moans grew louder. When Jihoon started to meet his thrusts halfway Soonyoung broke the kiss, his lips and tongue exploring the smaller boy’s neck and collarbones, the taste of the other’s skin slightly salty and utterly intoxicating.

Jihoon’s nails dug into his skin when Soonyoung began pushing in deeper, broken words and something alike his own name tumbling out from the younger’s mouth. Soonyoung wanted to go deeper, to push harder, anything to get more of those delicious sounds from Jihoon, more of that dizzying friction that set his body ablaze. He needed to go faster, _needed_ to look at Jihoon while he fucked him senseless, so he shifted once more, squeezing Jihoon’s thighs in his hands to put both his legs over his shoulders.

The new angle made his dick reach _much deeper_ and had Jihoon whining his name in that breathless, honey-sweet voice that drove Soonyoung completely nuts at every push of his hips. Jihoon’s face was the perfect picture of lust, his bangs brushing his face as his whole body shook with the force of every well aimed thrust, his eyes barely open but never leaving Soonyoung’s owns. The elder leaned down to kiss Jihoon, bending his body in half in the process, and when their lips met it was with a desperate cry from the younger, his teeth catching Soonyoung’s bottom lip with a feral desire. Jihoon released his abused lip, soothing the burn of the bite with tongue before mumbling in a purposely debauched voice “there”, “again”, and then _“please”._

Soonyoung groaned low in his throat, his hand clutching the sheets tightly before he sat back on his heels and grabbed Jihoon’s legs from his shoulders, spreading them apart as he held them at the back of the knee. Only then did his eyes leave Jihoon’s, his gaze fixing in the point his dick disappeared over and over again inside his boyfriend, the lube making it wet sounds every time he pushed in and pulled out. He knew he was making noise, probably a lot since he was generally the most vocal one, but he couldn’t give a single fuck at the moment, his mind flooded with Jihoon’s increasing moans, the image of his thighs tensing in his hands and his dick twitching when he thrust in _just right_. The heat in his stomach was pooling at an alarming speed, his heartbeat threatening to deft him at any moment as sweat rolled down every plain of skin in his body. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to come or if he wanted to prolong it longer, but he was damn sure he was going come anyways.

When he looked up Jihoon was already looking at him with half lidded eyes and bitten lips. He _knew_ , he always knew when Soonyoung was going to come, and to the black haired boy’s dismay it _always_ happened before Jihoon himself. Soonyoung thought it was unfair how in control Jihoon was, even when being fucked raw in the ass, and took as a personal challenge to break that control a little. His hips sped up their movements, a deft thud echoing in the room every time Soonyoung’s balls slapped against Jihoon’s plush ass. Jihoon’s eyes widened and he was no longer capable of keeping his sounds in, profanities and aborted words tumbling out of his mouth endlessly, his body twisting uncontrollably as his prostate was permanently hit by Soonyoung’s dick.

Jihoon was reaching down to stroke himself when suddenly his back was arching off the bed, his mouth opening around a silent scream and his eyes squeezing shut as rope after rope of white cum splashed over his own belly, some of it almost reaching his chin. Soonyoung barely heard Jihoon’s whimpers as his own orgasm hit him; the friction of Jihoon’s twitching muscles around him toppled with the image of the younger boy coming untouched before him making the band in Soonyoung’s stomach snap. He felt his whole body trembling, his hips still moving erratically against Jihoon as waves of hot pleasure consumed his body.

When he came back from wherever he had been, he was lying atop Jihoon, his skin tingling and his ears ringing a little. He didn’t want to crush his boyfriend, so he lifted himself in shaky elbows and looked at the other. Jihoon had an arm thrown over his face as his chest rose and fell quickly with his elaborated breathing. Soonyoung tried to peel said arm away, almost falling on the smaller boy again when the muscles of his upper arm protested. The younger boy didn’t resist, the arm left resting on the pillow where Soonyoung put it. His eyes slowly opened and when their gazed met there was a moment of silence before they both started laughing.

"Oh my God, what the _actual fuck_ just happened?", Jihoon said between hiccups, his breathing not yet back to normal.

_"This_ is what happens when we don’t fuck in too long.", Soonyoung rolled to the side, pulling out in the process and earning himself a smack on the arm.

"I’m a mess, oh God. Why didn’t you wear a condom?" the brown haired boy scrunched up his nose, looking down at his body with an expression of pure disgust.

_"Excuse me?_ You were the one who told me not to wear one, or is your memory that bad?", he lied on his back, spreading his limbs the best he could in such a reduced space.

"You still have to clean me up.

"What? No, forget it. I don’t think I can walk, like, ever again."

"I should be the one saying that. I’m gonna be sore for days, don’t you feel a little guilty?"

"Maybe a little.", he admitted, because yes, he had gone a little overboard at the end there.

"Guilty enough to clean me up?", Soonyoung felt his boyfriend shift beside him, and he didn’t need to look to know what kind of expression he was making.

"Don’t try to act cute, it won’t work." _It will work._

"Then why won’t you look at me?"

Soonyoung turned his head because he was fucking weak and of course there was Jihoon, batting his long eyelashes at him, his cheeks rosy and just so _Jihoon_. Ten minutes later they were both clean, courtesy of Soonyoung, and lying under the covers, Jihoon pecking him several times on the lips to show his gratitude. Soonyoung asked him what the members would think if they knew he liked to act cute as a kind of bribery, and Jihoon threatened to give him no lines in the next album if he ever dared to even imply that in a phrase. He laughed and Jihoon smiled at him, his eyes shining with that light he was sure reflected on his own eyes, and Soonyoung thought they somehow had managed to stop time, even if for just a while.

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, i'm working on like three other fics rn, two NCT ones and another that's a complete mess, but i won't make promises cause i never fulfill them ;)  
> if you did like it please leave kudos or comment (comments always make my days brighter, honestly)  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
